Who Will Cry Over Me?
by vicky sugar
Summary: Pietro decides to take a final step. Suicide warning plus a very little slash implication R
1. Chapter 1

Owning X-Men Evolution is my third wish to Genie from Aladdin's lamp. In other words I don't own a thing.

This fic is a weird one. It has two endings. If you like the first one, don't read chapter 3. If you don't like it, read chapter 3. For other warnings we have suicide, massive angst and a very gentle slash indication.

**Chapter 1**

Pietro wiped the steam from the bathroom mirror. It was 4.30 a.m. The rest of the Brotherhood was soundly asleep, used to the speedster's morning routine. Good, no one will bother him.

"But is it really worth it?" he said to himself.

Albino thought of the boarding house. True, it was a shit hole, but at least he could call it home, not like any of his father's bases. And then there was his father. Man whom he hated and loathed, but still did everything he was told to impress him, like a lap-dog. Talk about toxic parents. That was a man who took his twin sister away, one that trained him mercilessly and never hesitated when it came to punishment.

But there were good things too. The Brotherhood for example. They had a really good time together, used to be friends. At least until Pietro betrayed them. Freddy was so angry then, Todd looked somewhere between sad and disappointed. Lance was... Lance was being himself, to be honest. Stubborn rock-head was probably angrier than Fred, but didn't show it. Pietro understood that. They used to be quite close at certain point, but he ruined it.

Pietro sighed. Memories of furious Wanda and Evan turning away, it all came back to him. He decided.

From the small cabinet he took out what he hid there months ago. Just out of habit, speedster checked the time. 5.30. Others will be up soon, he needed to hurry.

He put a razor against his wrists, the blade cutting pale skin like paper. Blood filled the sink, contrasting with its whiteness.

There was a knock on the door. Apparently Lance had gotten up. But Pietro simply couldn't answer, he was too fascinated by dripping blood.

"Tro, are you there?"

Speedster didn't answer. His legs couldn't hold him anymore and he fell on the floor. The last thing he saw before his eyelids fell over his eyes, was Lance, breaking down the door, his expression worried.

"Well, at least one person will cry at my funeral," thought Pietro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lance found the weather offensive. Four of them, Todd, Fred, Wanda and him, stood by the fresh grave on the local cemetery, the sun was shining brightly. It made tears on Wanda's cheeks glisten. Lance understood that, it's not everyday that you have to bury your twin.

And that bastard, his father. He didn't even show up at his funeral. When they found a cell phone in Pietro's room they called Magneto to tell him what happened. He only said that it was Pietro's fault and he's not going to honor his stupidity. The X-Geeks also didn't give a shit. Only Rogue showed up for a moment to say "I'm sorry" and she was gone.

"You're coming Lance?" asked Wanda, her voice weak and faint. Todd and Fred, both in black suits, were already waiting by the jeep.

"Just go ahead, I'll walk home."

Wanda caught the car keys and gave them to Todd. They gave the oldest boy one final look and drove off.

"Why did you do it, Pie'?" he said to a little grave marker. "We all cared, you should know that."

Lance wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. He took out a small photo and laid it next to the marker. It came from te day which the Brotherhood spent on the park. The previous day Todd dug up an old camera, which surprisingly worked. On the photo were two boys, both smiling and having fun. One of them was tall, tanned and teasing the other boy by ruffling his perfect, silver haircut. Lance put a photo down and walked away. Few minutes after he left, a gust of wind turned the photo over, revealing description in neat handwriting of a local rock-tumbler.

"_With the boy I love_" it read.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Pietro was woken up by an annoying beeping. His eyes fluttered open.

He was laying in a white bed, with white sheets, in a white room. The thick wrappings on his pale wrists were white. Everything was white. The only patch of color was Lance, sitting next to Pietro's bed. When he saw that speedster woke up, he sighed with relief and, as if knowing what Pietro was thinking, passed him a cup of water. The younger boy drank in silnce, avoiding Lance's gaze.

"Are they here?" Pietro meant the rest of the Brotherhood.

"No, I sent them home."

"You know," continued Lance. "I thought we've lost you."

"Yeah, so did I."

"Can I ask why?"

"I don't know. I mean, I thought you didn't care. At least since Magneto..."

Lance stood up abruptly. For a second Pietro thought he was going to hit him. But no, the earth-mover simply sighed deeply and gently tucked a strand of silver hair behind Pietro's ear, his fingertips brushing pale cheek as he pulled his hand away.

"Forget about it 'Tro. You're one of us, you'll always will be."

Pietro smiled weakly. Such tender gesture was very unlike Lance. Suddenly he remembered a dream he had just before beeping of hospital machines woke him up. The memory of it was already fuzzy around the edges, but he remembered the photograph and those five short words that made his heart beat faster. He had to ask.

"Lance?"

"What?"

"Do you _love _me?"

"What kind of a question is that?"

Pietro shrugged. "Random."

But the amused look wasn't gone from brunette's face.

"OK, it's something that was in my dream and I... Or you know, forget it."

Lance laughed shorty, walked over to Pietro's bed and sat on the edge. He looked into speedster's eyes. Pietro found himself contemplating how beautiful were his brown eyes. Somehow, Lance's face got closer and his lips locked with Pietro's. It was a gentle kiss, like one received from a long loved person, not a new lover. It seemed like eternity, when Lance finally pulled away.

"Is that enough for an answer?"


End file.
